<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll take this half and you take the other by snowflake777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376253">I'll take this half and you take the other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake777/pseuds/snowflake777'>snowflake777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake777/pseuds/snowflake777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two halves to make it whole.</p><p>It takes two to save Lance from flowers blooming inside.</p><p>He doesn't know and doesn't want to tell anyone, of course. But it doesn't help him when Keith decides to stay over for awhile.</p><p>Cosmo knows and he's mad at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll take this half and you take the other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473814">Bloom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte">AstroLatte</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by AstroLatte on their work called "Bloom". I made one myself because I can't get enough of it *inserts crying emojis*.</p><p>Well since no one reads the notes, I hope you guys enjoy it :-:</p><p>Feedbacks are always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance McClain loves Keith Kogane with half of the stars combined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's not everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out with an announcement back when he's still at the Garrisons: a new kid. Black hair with a mullet, facial expressions glued with a frown, and always alone. The kid thinks he's going unnoticed by everyone but not to Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, he thought it was just a fling like he had with the previous girls he flirted. Yes, he genuinely thought it was going to end in a few days and then he'd move on to another one. But there's something about the black haired loner that keeps pulling Lance towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance was smooth. He convinced himself that he hated the mullet. They're constantly bickering, right? Two opposite ends clashing together. Red Paladin and Blue Paladin. Fire and ice. Quiet and loud. Orphan and the other surrounded by family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps hating each other was a mistake too because, if anything, it only made them grow closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lance was knocked out by the explosion, he only remembered bits of pieces from the conscious realm. He recalled being carried by Shiro and tossed around like a football. Mullet was there too and he remember shooting Xandax for him. Only, he couldn't recall being cradled in his arms like he said at the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance couldn't sleep that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been watching him from afar. Interact with him only when of importance, in fear of falling further for the boy. They are the Paladins of Voltron, Defender of The Universe. They're asses are constantly chased by things that wants to kill them. They could die anytime in any moment. Lance just didn't fancy losing someone dear to him and he can't lose someone dear if he doesn't have someone dear to him, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After years of avoidance, Lance had gotten over him. He was happy. Mullet spent time with his mom and other Mamorans and Lance had a date with Allura. Actually, scratch that. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>Allura, as his girlfriend. Lance didn't think about the mullet at all. Nope. They're just friends and he's okay with everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance thought he and Allura were going to go through it all together until the end. What he didn't think of was that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hurt when Allura said goodbye, but he pieced together back again like he usually does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The universe was safe and sound. Zarkon was dead. Honerva and Lotor was defeated. Earth was connecting to the whole universe for the first time in history. Lance could call it a happy ending for everyone. Hell, even Shiro found the one for him. Man, how hard they celebrated until they all pass out. And him? The black haired mullet? Even he was happy too, helping people across the galaxies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How about Lance? Should he be happy too? Had he found his peace after years of war from inside out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he had been in denial all along because he woke up in a wet coughing fit one night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with chest pains. Annoying and persistent. It tickled him on the inside as well. At first he thought it was just another weird body thing that would pass as time went by. It grew worse, like any other problems he ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lived alone in a big farm at Altea. Surrounded by beautiful Juniberries and the endless horizon. So he's lucky that no one is around enough to notice his worn face and exhausted movements. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and his family paid him some visits but even that, they're mostly minding their own businesses. His sister, Veronica, as sharp as always, gives him the look every now and then but she didn't pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been awhile since the last time he had a one on one conversation with the mullet and he liked it that way. He thought everything was going as he planned it to be until he heard a galra ship landing on his field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but smile despite all of the walls crumbling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, man." Lance greeted as a familiar Marmoran suit appeared at the deck of the ship. "Haven't seen you since Allura's anniversary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you too, Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance's throat tickle and threatened to cough again. He's gotten used to the chest pains but constantly swallowing coughs were on a whole other level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's up? Rare to see you comin' round here," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They insisted me to take a break from the Collision and I don't know where else to go so. . ." He averted his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, here I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. It stung. He wasn't sure if his presence was helping Lance or not. And the fact the mullet came here on his own wish, not a business meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind me staying here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked. "Sure, on what occasion though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place reminds me of my old shack with my dad. It's nice to see the altean sunsets here." He looked soft. Half reminiscing the memories only himself sees and half looking at the Juniberries that was just starting to bloom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time now, Lance woke up and fell asleep to the stunning view in front of his house. But the way the wind quietly pass by, grass rustling, sun warming with this man in front of him smiling gently, it made something else inside of him bloom. Literally bloom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coughing fit creeped up to him off guard. His chest rattled and he doubled over, nearly collapsing over the man in front of him. Lance head spun due to the lack of oxygen from swallowing the coughs. He heard a far voice calling out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the world was on his feet again, he was on the ground with a worried face in his sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith," he said, as a matter-of-fact while catching his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's hands supporting his head and shoulders were comforting, but he had to stand up again. This was bad, Keith would never let this slip pass him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, caught a nasty cold while cleaning the weeds." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith helped him get on his feet. He frowned at Lance, giving him his doubtful look. God, stop making that face, you idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled off his best smug face. "You know, you're gonna look like Iverson if you keep frowning like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, Keith sighed instead of coming up with a comeback. He's changed a lot, hasn't he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still you, I see." And then he smiled. Help Lance, please. His heart stuttered. "How about we come inside? Are you even allowed to be outside now?" Keith continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Have you forgotten that I'm an adult. I make my own rules here," he pouted. They both chuckled and walked inside with a light chat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't as bad as Lance anticipated. He and Keith had a great time together today. He managed to convince Keith that it's just a cold and it'll subside as quick as Shiro lecturing them. They chatted about the old times at the Garrisons and how bad Lance was at the flight simulators. They played some earth video games together (Lance will get his victory one day! Just you watch, you samurai!!). Keith helped him water the plants and, like Keith wanted, they watched the sunset together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time Lance remembered watching the sunset with Keith was when he searched for him to ask about Allura. It felt like decades ago. He knew it but it kept hitting him that they won, the war was over and everyone was safe. His family and friends were safe. Keith was safe and sitting beside him, admiring earth's view once again, not the dark empty space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith leaned on the tree and crossed his arms. "So, any alien or non alien girl you've hit on lately?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your assumption of me living up my loverboy nickname as a compliment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But no, I'm not." He mirrored Keith's pose. "Unless you count Kaltenecker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Kaltenecker the cow is with you? I thought she was one with the wild by now." He laughed. Oh quiznack did it warmed Lance's painful chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you bet she is. You should've seen her riding with the wind last sunday. I swear I saw her doing a hair flip that time." He pointed at a cow munching grass, minding her own business, far away in the distance. "She only comes to me to steal my socks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into laughter. But it was cut shortly by a space wolf teleporting in front of him and man did he look mad at Keith. He growled at Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cosmo? What's wrong?" Keith reached to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo huffed at his owner and sat besides Lance, away from Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, buddy, what's gotten into you? I thought you wanted to stay in the ship?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, even your dog has turned on you. Keith, you really need to work on your flirting skills a little. Isn't that right, Cosmo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo growled at him too. But he licked Lance's hands affectionately as if apologizing while mumbling something he's pissed about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's weird. I've never seen him acting like this before," Keith didn't look hurt betrayed by his own dog and Lance certainly was as confused as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you feed him weird altean fruits again?" Cosmo stopped licking, he snuggled on Lance's lap and huffed again while closing his eyes. "He seems. . . pretty pissed off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he trailed off, eyeing his wolf. "Maybe it's because I left him on the ship? But he didn't even want to budge from the cockpit at all. I thought he didn't like it here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense! My space wolf baby would never hate my beautiful Juniberry creations!" Lance smothered his face on Cosmo's soft fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when did you adopt Cosmo?" His shoulders slouched against the tree again, forgetting about Cosmo's cranky attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since now since he betrayed his owner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were on my side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream on, mullet boy. Cosmo is mine now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo glared at Lance and rest his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That makes none of us owns him, I guess," Lance shrugs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Really. Everything went fine for both of them. Or so that was Lance's thoughts in the middle of the night in the bathroom with the sound of tap water rinsing off the remaining blood and petals away. He was glad that the worst of it never really happened whenever Keith's around or awake. He could feel his lingering gaze on him, most likely figuring out what's different about Lance's appearance. Well, sure he was losing some weight and some colour to his skin but was it that noticeable? He hope not.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, netflix and chill?" Lance gingerly put himself beside Keith who's grabbing a handful of popcorn to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He hummed in delight while crunching the popcorns."Where did you get these? I thought Altea doesn't like corns."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance grabbed the remote and played the newest movie on earth called "Red and Blue". That sounds awfully familiar to him. Cosmo walked up and curled at their feet to watch it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had Hunk smuggled boxes of instant popcorns before moving in. Perks of having a worldwide chef on your side. They think it's one of his secret ingredients." Speaking of Hunk, it's been awhile since Lance tasted the big guy's food goo. They look as gross as the the one at the castleship but still delicious. How was Hunk? He seemed pretty busy with his latest Heaven's Kitchen show lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro was probably still on his honeymoon with his new hubby. Pidge and Matt are hosting a science fair on earth. Coran, well, he said he was on a secret mission? He said it was something about national importance then proceeded to ask Lance about the best earth flower to give a girl. He hope that the twins were not driving his brother and sister in law crazy without uncle Lance's presence though. And h-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his bubble. The tv sounds came back to him again and he could feel Keith's worried look in his peripheral visions. "Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" He asked, careful not to prod too much. "You look tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Yeah, man. I was just thinking about everyone else," he dodged the question effortlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right. They're probably okay. They're safe and warm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noooooo, nonononon no. Nope. Don't say that again." Lance frantically waved his arms around at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith tilted his head. "What? They're probably okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No the other one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're safe and warm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Nope. Don't. Just. No. Those words gives me the heebeegeebees. Not a fun time and I'm sure Hunk agrees."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? What happened?" He was genuinely curious but that still tugged the right heart strings in Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, I can't even. You remember that time we split off from the wormhole and ended up in very different parts of the universe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded. "Yeah, not the best times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well me and Hunk were stranded on this water planet and found mermaids. Then got brainwashed into thinking that it's "safe and warm" there until a giant snake, dragon-ish creature decides to devours us. Plot twist, the evil queen is actually the first victim to the creature and became its puppet. And I had to wear a jellyfish, A JELLYFISH on my head so I won't get brainwashed again. Long story short, I saved Hunk's brainwashed ass,  the entire mermaid clan and buried that scurry creature together with Hunk. Then the mermaids helped us by giving Pidge a signal that we were there." Lance glanced at Keith, who chuckled at his sudden rant. The movie long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting adventure you had there. I guess the jellyfish didn't scar your face, huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, he sat through it all and actually listened?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe it scarred your brain. Oooh, maybe that's why-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance punched him playfully, making him nearly spilling popcorns everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You deserve it." He stuck out his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no you didn't just do that. Come here, you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoops. I have awakened the beast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Keith launched at him, Lance was slick enough to avoid his grabby hands. He chased Lance for one lap in the house and end up on the couch again for a tickle war. Unfortunately, that's his greatest weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop! No! Keith! I- I SURRENDER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into messy giggles. After some beggings later, Keith stopped and flopped down on the limited space in the couch beside him. Lance's gasping for breath. Damn, he's getting old fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still alive, Lance?" He stared up the ceiling and Lance's gaze lingered on him before mirroring his position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dramatically put an arm above his eyes. "Nope. Keance killed- wait no I mean Laith kill-" He took a deep sharp breath which he kind of regretted. "You know what I'm just going to shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith giggled like he's 10 years younger than he actually was. Lance could hear that music all his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An additional weight stepped on their feet. It was Cosmo. He looked at Lance with a face that Lance's 99% sure looked like he was going to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, baby Mo?" Lance asked. Cosmo never seemed so sad before. Did he took it from his owner? Because they pretty much look the same right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently head-butted Lance's chest, right at the source of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance could only rub his fur for an acknowledgement and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I know. It's okay." </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of touch. Cosmo let out a sound, half groaning and half wailing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems like he's growing onto you," Keith said as he observed everything from beside him. Lance had never gotten this close to Keith's space wolf before, since he's stuck like glue to his owner and busy teleporting people, helping out their asses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo gave him another look, then his eyes traveled to Keith and back to Lance again. Oh. Lance knew what he wanted and he's right. Maybe he should at least hint Keith about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keith."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to tell you this but I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith's communicator chimed and a message popped up. He read it thoroughly and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up, Keith?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed exasperatedly. "Coran made a mess on earth and the generals wants me to help them out right now. It seems urgent." He rubbed his neck apologetically. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, It's nothing." Let it slide, Keith. Let it slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you looked like you were going to say something important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'm sorry to tell you this but Cosmo is with me now." Not the best but better than keep trying to avoid it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith eyed him for some seconds and laughed it off. "If you say so. Doesn't look like he wants to go with me anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up from the couch and kneeled in front of Cosmo who's sprawled on Lance's body (he's surprisingly light sometimes, despite his big form. Perks of being fluffy, huh?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be a good boy with Lance here. Okay, bud?" He disheveled his fur. Cosmo hummed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'll be leaving now. My break is over tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cool, did you pack your stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's only a few clothes anyway." Keith shifted weight to his other foot. "See you, Lance. Thanks for the stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No biggie, Keef. It's nice to have you around and thanks for Cosmo. He'd be a great help with watering the plants here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance got up from the couch and took Keith to his ship, wanting to spend the last steps beside him a bit longer than the universe let on. It's a bummer, but Lance was lucky enough to spend some time with him in the first place. He's grateful for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it's alright, right? Everything's alright. He got what he wanted and now it's time. Yet he still he couldn't help but feel the world turn greyer than before when the black haired mullet disappeared into the ship. His smile dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ship took off and blasted through the teledov, he could see Cosmo feeling restless beside him, walking around in circles. His eyes lingered a bit longer than necessary at the place where the ship was gone and Cosmo whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I'm the biggest idiot here. I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo howled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It’s as they said. The darkness is a side effect of dying. It’s pointless to do anything and meaningless, since he was going to leave anyway. They’re beginning to bloom more inside of him. At first he coughed up flower buds and tiny leaves. Now it’s full blown flowers gagging up his throat. He passed out a few times, choking on the thorns. How was he still breathing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>  Cosmo was actually a great help around. The wolf was smarter than Lance knew. He nudged Lance out of his bed, preventing him from wallowing himself up in thoughts. Sometimes Cosmo would even teleport them to the kitchen so Lance could force himself to eat since he’s already outside anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mo, I really appreciate your effort but I don’t think it’s going to change anything.” He patted the soft black fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cosmo whined at the touch, looking at him with a sad face again. It couldn’t be helped, could it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance knew what his disease was. It was a rare Altean disease Allura joked about some years ago. She said it’s a myth but apparently Lance was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to catch it. She also joked that the disease can’t be cured by any kind of advanced medical technology or Altean magic. Not even with all the quintessence in the whole universe combined. How comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also </span>
  <em>
    <span>joked </span>
  </em>
  <span>that only one person can cure it and that was the person whom held the sufferer’s heart. Basically the person who didn’t loved him back, the one who triggered the disease in the first place. But she didn’t elaborate on how exactly. Dead end for Lance, huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the disease, it’s kind of beautiful in its own way. If lance’s botani skills are not as bad as he thought it was, the flowers he coughed up are black roses. He didn’t know if it exists on ground but it did in his respiratory systems. Black roses reminded him of Keith. Thorny on the outside, quite temperamental too. But in the end, he’s as lovingly as the other roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black roses would be beautiful to keep if it weren’t suffocating Lance slowly to his end. It’s like they’re rushing him to do something. A threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s kind of cruel for him to not tell the other, isn’t it? He didn’t want somebody like Veronica or Hunk finding him lifeless while tending the Junniberries, but they would never keep it a secret and then force Lance to go to the space hospital. Which he knew very well it wouldn’t help at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought that he’d done enough for the universe and the people he cared about. There was nothing he could do again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he’s very cruel to steal their chances to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it’s not like Lance’s good at goodbyes anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time moved slowly but his clock was still ticking. His breaths were shallow, barely lifting his chest. It stung whenever he took normal breaths. He limited his movements only to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one night, he woke up cold sweat with a flower bud emerging from his skin. It hurt his entire body when he tugged at it until there were stars in his vision. Bad idea. So he left it to grow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cosmo was gone. He probably got bored then scurried off back to his owner while Lance was sleeping. That's a bummer. He wanted to go outside to see the Juniberries blooming but maybe that’s not for him to decide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at the ceiling of his room. It’s filled with childish glow in the dark stickers. There’s Venus over there, the planet earth's history called “God of beauty.” Earth was in front of him, so small and significant. He stuck the others too. Altea, Whalemores, the white hole, and even Daibaazal was there too. It reminded him of Keith’s half Galra side so he how could he not include it too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith Kogane. That slick mullet. How dare he waltzed into Lance’s life that easily and affected him this much. When he’s gone, he hope Keith won’t mourn or regret anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith. He’s not going to see him again, isn’t he? What’s afterlife like? Would he still be able to admire his rare bright smile from there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And somehow it only struck him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears broke down the sides of his head as months of suppressing and avoiding the inevitable faltered. Stars danced around him and the pain steadily grew with each pounding pulse. He’s clawing for breath but each intake made it bleed more on the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure a flower grew inside his brain too because he could see his memories with Keith flashing. His smile. His comforting touch. His pep talks that he thought he’s bad at. Damn, give yourself some credit, would you? The spark of determination in his eyes when he fought. How effortless he swinged his blade. The pool incident. Their constant bickering. There was only him in his mind and Lance smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One memory was unpleasant, though. Keith was frowning at him, shouting out something Lance couldn’t hear. He could see his face getting closer and realised that he actually looked worried and panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No. No. Keith, please don’t look at him. Don’t worry about Lance. The last thing he wants was to see someone he holds dearly in pain, especially if the cause of it was him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait was this a memory?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keif?” He managed to croak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stunned Keith for awhile and he. . . wiped his face? But he started moving again before Lance was enveloped by the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only caught strong arms gingerly scooping up his whole body and the rest were in an incredibly uncomfortable haze. The kind where you're lost in a blank dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lance cracked an eye and blinked awake. White. Everything was white and blurry. His other senses came back to life. It smelled like weird medicine was in his dry mouth and half of his face was covered in what seems like an oxygen mask. He breathed in the fresh air slowly, feeling his numb chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed a warm pressure on his right side and looked down. Keith was curled up sleeping on the bed with him, taking only a little space while holding Lance’s hand. He followed the steady rise and fall of Keith’s chest, taking in his serene face from above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse came in to check into Lance. She hushed him. “He’s been awake for three days while you were unconscious, Mr. McClain, let him rest for awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded. It’s not like he’d dare to wake him up anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling?” She started her duty. The nurse asked Lance some questions and explained the situation in whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stirred a little due to the noise, snuggled closer to Lance and sighed. He took a good look despite his blurry vision. Damn, he looked awful, eyebags darkening and face worn, and he’s not the one who’s just woke up from surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the nurse told him to get more rest and left the room, Lance was left alone with Keith. He had never saw him sleeping before. Keith was always the one who’s the last to sleep and first to wake up. Did the boy even sleep at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was a side effect of near-death experience that got to him until he was brave enough to reach a free hand to his head. His hair was softer than he’d expected. Locks of black hair fell freely of his hand as he played with it a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped upwards and their eyes locked together. Keith moved closer to him frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance! You idiot! What were you thinking?!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, good morning to you too, sleepy head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s face were written with desperation and on the verge of tears. He tightened his grip on Lance’s hands, not bothered by it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you- you were gone for good.” He took a sharp deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance averted his eyes down. “There was no hope for me and I guess I didn’t want to spend my last days with you guys in tears.” He chuckled breathily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith opened his mouth but Lance quickly cut him. “Yeah, yeah, I know I’m an idiot and I’m taking everyone’s chance to say goodbye but.” He paused. “I don’t know, maybe I was being too selfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifted. He sat up crossed legged on the bed with their hands still linked together. “No, you weren’t being selfish, Lance. I was the one who didn’t bother to notice that you were suffering from this unknown illness even though I was at your side a few days ago.  I- I should’ve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No. No, I should’ve should’ves in front of me.” Lance put an index finger on Keith’s lips. “First of all, it’s an ancient disease called the Hanahaki disease which was supposed to be a myth. and second, I wanted to keep it from you so it’s not your fault at all.” His chest started to tickle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanahaki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Allura vaguely told me about it some years ago. A disease which causes you to grow flowers in your respiratory systems until you suffocate. Any kind of medical help would only delay death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s brows knit together. Processing. “What? Allura didn’t say how to cure it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that. The only thing that could cure it is something related to the cause of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s the cause?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance hesitated, fixed his oxygen mask a bit. But he decided that it’s now or never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unrequited love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see a million thoughts running through Keith’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask with.” He dragged the question that’s painfully slow for  Lance. Of course Keith would ask this question. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance gave up. He locked their eyes. Well, he didn’t have that much time on his hands anyway, did he? Might as well give him the right to know the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you, Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith froze for awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the walls he had built crumbled down. He didn’t want to tell anyone because he knew this would happen. He didn’t want to see anyone looking like this. He didn’t want to see Keith like this, worrying about Lance, all messed up desperately looking ways to save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” He finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not exactly sure when buuutt maaaaaybe since the first time I saw you at the Garrisons?” Lance fidgeted his fingers together, not daring to take a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big mistake. Biiiiggg mistake, Lance. Keith was full on </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. What have you done. Stupid Lance, look what have you done to him. Years of in war, fighting side by side with the red/black paladin, Lance had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen him breaking like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith. I.” He used his free hand to reach to Keith’s that’s gripping his. He run his fingers across the white knuckles and bumpy veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you too,” he said between gritted teeth while wiping his eyes with one hand harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m in love with you, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s face was messy with lack of sleep and puffy teary eyes. He was red from anger but Lance could feel the hurt inside of it. Well, quiznack. He’s hurt too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot for not noticing, you know? I was constantly suffering from your dense head.” He lowered his voice barely above whisper, calming down. Keith took his hand and brought it up to plant a kiss on it. He looked at his hand fondly while caressing it. The same kind when Keith was looking at the sunsets. Then he realised, it’s the same kind of gaze he’d been looking at Lance all these years since they’d met. Lance thought it was just his delusions but now that Keith said it himself, Lance’s heart swelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to forget about it. I thought you still loved Allura. It’s unfair to tell you about it when you were still moving on from her. So I tried to forget about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith.” He tugged on their hands to catch his attention. “I loved Allura, but I realised that it’s not romantically. Not in the way I feel towards you. I’m sorry that I didn’t realise it sooner. I thought it was the best way to move on from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed while sniffling, his smile making crinkles in the corner of his eyes tearful eyes. “The both of us, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re both idiots, apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only dream of moments like this, but now it had become his reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>reality. All it took was Lance dying soon. He was grateful, though. Lance had enough and he’s content with his life.  It’s all he could ever ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think it would end that sooner, to be honest. Maybe they could at least go on a date for once, in the hospital was also fine for him, but of course he didn’t have that much time in his hands. Or should he say in his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance had never coughed so hard before. He spat out flowers, blood leaking everywhere from his mouth. He’s afraid that his lungs came out of his body because there was no room for him to breathe beside the coughs. Keith rushed outside, shouting for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he thought of before the lack of oxygen cut his consciousness off was how lucky he was to have this disease after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith woke up to the birds chirping outside. The light spilled softly from the curtains to his bed. He stared at the dancing dusts between the cracks of light. He reached to his gadget. It's 7 am. Sunday morning. He could get some more sleep before making breakfast and continue repairing his ship that some kids crashed on. A typical day for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on his side and sighed contently, basking in the sight before him. A hand reached to brush the bangs aside, cupping his face while running a thumb across his peaceful sleeping face that held no pain like it used to. Keith scooted closer to him. He's warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grew up with his dad who died too early. Ever since then he was always alone. Throughout his childhood, elementary, middle school, high school, until in the Garrisons. A boy, charming and bright. He's full of life and constantly surrounded by people who loves him. Keith was envious of him for having people that he could always lean onto, but now he knew what it felt like to have a pair of arms you can always come home to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything they had to come to this. Years of war in space, in other parts of the galaxy, in other universes. Years of constant battle to save each other's lives. Misunderstandings and lost communications. It took him an ancient alien disease and a near death experience to realise each other's heart. He thought that it's silly how all it needed to cure it was to love each other. At the end, Keith decided everything was worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing changed ever so slightly. Keith smiled as the boy in his arms cracked an eye open while burying half of his face in the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, sharpshooter. Feeling for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith Kogane loves Lance McClain with the other half of the stars combined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's all there is to say.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:'3</p><p>My Klance Tumblr is purple-hunter<br/>Feel free to message me there or check out my blog</p><p>Shameless promotion: I'm writing an original story in Wattpad.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/254232729-ruellia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>